Red Murderess
by xXxBloodyMidnightxXx
Summary: Akane Nakamura, sister to one of the smartest man in the world, L. Embarks on a journey, helping her brother find Kira, a mastermind, and trying to suppress the unexpected feelings for a certain someone. LightxOc rate/review
1. Chapter 1

**Red Murderess**

**Prologue**

_"Lets see, what will he like?" a girl, no more than 7 years of age with bright red hair, whispered under her breath. "Maybe that chocolate cake…hmm or maybe that one. Grr why do they have to look so good."_

_"Can I help you miss?" The shop clerk asked, her hair was concealed by a hair net and her kind grey eyes study the red head._

_"Oh um yes, I was wondering which cake would you recommend?" _

_"Now that is a question I can answer." said the lady with a laugh, "I would have to recommend that vanilla cake with the strawberry on top." _

_The lady pointed at the cake that she just described, the girl looked at the cake and a huge grin appeared on her heart shape face. _

_"That looks perfect! Can I have 2...wait never mind make that 3." the girl said, she put up three fingers to show the number, and the woman just laughed. She went and took three pieces of the cake and placed them into a pink box. Handing the cakes over to the little girl, she smiled._

_"How much?" _

_"Just take them." The lady said, her face peaceful and serene. She liked the young youth._

_"Oh no but I can't." said the red head, her face in a panic._

_"Oh you must, just pretend it's a gift." she insisted_

_"But…" the girl tried to protest._

_"No buts, now run along."_

_"…..ok…." she turned to leave, but quickly turned back to the shop clerk and bobbed into a curtsey. "Thank you."_

_"Oh before you go, may I ask for your name?" asked the lady._

_"Yes, its Akane Nakamura."_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Akane do you want to go karaoke tonight?" asked a girl with short brown hair, and light chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry Mei, I can't tonight." Akane answered.

"Why not?" whined Mei.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Akane gave a sigh "I have an appointment tonight, and besides we need to study for that exam coming up remember? Also I need to go home, you know my brother. And what happens if someone gets killed tonight?"

"Darn it Akane!! Whenever I feel like going somewhere, you always have something to do. Besides, the only person that's going to get killed are the bad guys. Remember that weird broadcast a while back, that Kira person and L. And you're only 16, you need to live girl, not be some kind of boring porcelain doll. Those things are creepy." Mei started shivering to empathize her thoughts.

"I'm nothing like a porcelain doll, they are creepier and weird looking, I for one look normal!" Akane ruffled Mei's hair, and laugh at her friend's expression. "Also I am doing something, helping my dear brother out."

"Akane, your brother doesn't need your help. Just for one night?" Mei said, giving Akane her puppy eyes.

"Oh no don't even try to give me that! No means no, hey I'll take you out sometime how about that? Just not tonight. Ask um…Kumiko if she wants to go."

"Fine! I'll go and ask Kumiko, but you owe me." a car beep interrupted their conversation, "Oh wow, got to go. Bye!"

Akane watched as her friend ran to the vehicle, Mei waved at her before getting into the car, Akane gave a small wave. She looked up at the sky and a gust of wind blew her red hair right into her face. She gave a sigh and started walking out of the school district. She looked up towards the sky, not even bothering to watch where she was going, but instead watched the clouds passing by in the blue sky.

_Maybe he'll like some chocolate cake tonight, or maybe even some carrot cake, but than rather he might prefer the strawberry one. Hmm what should I do? _

"Oof." a strange sound was coming from in front of her. Akane turned her attention to the person she accidentally bumped into. His light brown hair and the bored look in his light brown eyes, really didn't stand out much. Except he had a rather handsome face.

"I'm sorry." Akane said, her voice panicking and she gave him a deep bow.

"No, its my fault, I should have been looking at where I was going." the guy said, his voice neither deep nor high. He was holding a book bag and a small thick book. Akane turned her head to the side, reading the cover, _Mystery of Crimes and Inspection. _

He looked at her and than at the book in his hand, then back at her. Akane turn her attention back to the young man in front of her. He gave a charming smile, that sort of gave her a feeling that it was force.

"Have you read this book before?" He asked.

"Yes, I really liked it, since it gave a great insight on what the life of detectives and policemen revolve around." Akane answered then asked "Why are you forcing that smile?"

The boy looked taken aback, then looked at her confused. "I'm not forcing any smile, this is how I normally smile."

"Really?" Akane tilted her head to the side, causing her red hair to run over her right shoulder. "It doesn't seem like it, it looks far too force in my opinion. You should really try to smile more, like for real smiles."

"Uh huh…" the boy looked unease at her words.

"Oh sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that. My brother says I'm far too out spoken, and observant haha. By the way the name is Akane Nakamura. What is yours?" she stuck out a hand.

"Its Light Yagami, pleasure to meet you." He took the hand and shook it. His handshake wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle, just like any other business handshake, except Akane notice how cold it was. Almost dry, without even a single sweat on it.

"Well the pleasure is all mine, I should be going. Wouldn't want to get in trouble by my brother." with that she left him and walked away, turning around a corner and out of his sight.

Light looked down at his hand, and felt an odd stirring inside of his brain. What was that? It almost felt like she was trying to pry off information from him. Who was she really?

"She has grown up. Much uglier." said the shinigami, with his spiky bluish/black hair and the pale, almost blue, skin. Not to mention the weird eyes and huge black painted lips. Also the black wings that came off of his black clothing. The shinigami was beyond creepy.

"Do you know her Ryuk?" Light started walking back towards his house, remembering the red head. _Strange for a Japanese girl to have red hair like hers, and it didn't seem like it was dyed, almost natural. Her eyes were unusual as well, a moss green color. Very unnatural. I wonder…is she a foreign exchange student. _Those thoughts kept repeating themselves inside his head.

"Of course not, just talking to myself again." said the shinigami.

"Sure." Light left the grinning shinigami, who quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Akane what would it be for tonight?" asked the grey eyed shop lady.

"Good question, I'm still thinking about it, oh! How about one chocolate cake and two strawberry ones, you know those ones with the blue frosting?" Akane smiled.

"Coming right up." And the lady left to get a box to place the cakes in. Leaving Akane to think for a while, _Light Yagami, I remember that name. He must be that detective's son. Pretty cute. _Akane felt a blush coming to her cheeks, but quickly shook it away. _What am I thinking? And what was that shinigami doing with him. I remember him, what was his name? Ryu? Ryuu? Ryou? Damn it, what was his name?_

"Here you go girlie." Akane smiled and took the bag from the lady, paying for the cake, she left.

"Thanks Ms. Kana. Bye"

"You be careful now, remember that Kira person is still out there!"

"I remember, thanks again."

Akane gave a yawn as she walked down the street and into the mob of people waiting for the green light to come on so they could cross. She glance at her watch. 8:03. The people started moving and Akane moved along, ignoring the weird stares of the people around her. Yes she has red hair, and yes she knows it. No its not dye, its natural, and no she isn't foreign, just mutated.

"Oh my god, look at that girl's hair. Its so bright." said a voice behind her.

"I bet she gets made fun of a lot." said another one.

"Yeah, she might be foreign." the first voice said.

Akane just ignore the comments and continue to the other side, walking pass all the stares and gossip. One curious child pointed at her and said something to his mother. _That child needs some manners, _thought Akane. Two guys walked pass her, talking about a subject that she knew was the top gossip these 2 weeks.

"Have you heard about Kira lately?" a guy asked his friend.

"No, it's weird, who can even kill someone like that? I mean come on, this must be some sick joke." answered his friend.

"I don't think it's a joke, Kira is actually doing good for everyone. Killing off those criminal."

"Whatever dude, I still think its just fake." his friend gave a shrug and continued walking. Akane turned watching him go, then looking down at the ground she continue on her way back to the hotel.

Opening the door, she went inside to find her brother sitting with a cup of tea in hand. His black eyes distant, yet not, and his messy black hair gave him a distinguish look. The plain shirt and jeans he wore needed to be clean, and the way he sat would make anyone go crazy. His feet weren't tucked beneath him, instead they were closed together under him, he was crouching.

Akane gave a warm smile at him, which he return back with one of his small ones. Watari walked up to her and took the book bag from her shoulder. While placing a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"Welcome home, Miss Akane." he said.

"Thank you, Watari." She gave him a warm hearted smile, and handed him the bag of cake. "Can you please serve these to brother."

"Certainly." And he left into the hotel kitchen. Akane turn her attention to her brother.

"So how are the investigations?" she asked, sitting on the couch across from him.

"I've tried, Kira is a tricky one." His eyes were forming the dark circles again. She gave a sigh.

"L you need to sleep, please. This isn't good for your health." Akane took a sip of her tea, and smile at Watari when he placed a plate of cake in front of her, the chocolate one. L took his plate of cake and a spoon, looking at the cake for a while.

"I'm healthy enough." He took a bite.

"No you're not!" She glared at him, "Even the detectives are having a break, why won't you?"

"Too busy." He answer, taking another bite.

"Too busy? Just because of Kira…You need to do something, take a day off."

"Kira won't stop killing even for a day, Akane." This time he turned his ghost like gaze to her. Akane looked down at her untouched desert.

"Fine you win this time." Akane gave in, she took another sip of her tea, and saw her older brother eyeing the piece of pastry on her plate. She gently pushed it towards him.

"Thanks." He started eating it, some frosting got stuck on his cheek. Akane gave a small laugh, and wipe it from his cheek with her finger. She tasted the frosting.

"Yummy, chocolate." L watch her, and than a rare smile came onto his face. It didn't last for long, when the doorbell rang, the smile disappeared.

"Mr. L, Detective Yagami, and Police Detective Matsuda is here." Watari announced.

"Well that's my cue, I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." With that Akane stood up and turn a corner into a door. Opening it to reveal her so called room.

The four post bed place smack in the middle, almost hitting the door. A wooden desk stood opposite of the bed, on the desk were nothing more than old news papers, a pencil holder, a hook on lamp, and multiple drawers. Akane saw her book bag on the desk and gave a small smile, reminding herself later to thank Watari again. Next to her bed was a drawer, and on that drawer was a picture.

The picture showed a little red head girl, and a messy black hair boy, the girl's arms were wrapped around the boy's neck. On her face was a happy smile, that stretch from one corner of her cheek to the other, while the little boy just stood staring blankly at the camera.

Akane looked at the picture, than look away. Fearing that tears would start to spill onto her face. She missed the old times, when L wasn't L, but her only brother. Since a couple of years ago, he started asking her, no **telling** her to call him L. It just wasn't the same, she missed the brother that although he was creepy and shy, he was always there to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on.

Akane sighed heavily, taking her book bag from her feather soft bed, she place it on the desk. Turning she went into her walk in closet and began to undress, taking off her blue and tan uniform skirt and than the tie and everything else. She took out an oversize plain white T-shirt, and a pair of long blue panda printed pajama pants. Getting the clothes on her, she walked over to the desk and started on her homework.


	4. Chapter 4

5:54 AM, they were still talking, all about Kira. _This isn't going to be good for his health. I better go and warn him again, _thought Akane. With a groan, she pushed herself off the navy blue bed sheets and walked sleepily towards her door, with a pillow in her right hand. She walked out and hugged the pillow tight against her breasts.

"Lets see those footage again, the one while he was boarding, than the one when he was on the train, and last when he finally died at the platform." Akane recognized that voice as her brother's.

"Alright…" A tiresome guy said. She didn't remember this guy, it was different from Detective Yagami, and Matsuda. Akane turned the corner to see her brother, the detectives, Watari, and a guy with a weird fro studying the televisions.

In L's hand was a ice cream cone, with green ice cream, and she saw Watari scooping up more and handing it over to Matsuda.

"L?" Akane gave a yawn, and rubbed her left eye, which was started to droop again. "You shouldn't be up this late."

All the male's attention turned to the girl in front of the hall way, Watari came over with a ice cream cone, Akane politely decline. She turned her attention to the TVs there was a man walking and than at the end he was on the ground dead. Akane tilted her head and narrowed her moss green eyes at the screen.

"Hello there Miss Akane." Matsuda greeted, a yawn coming out of his mouth.

"Miss Akane." Detective Yagami said.

"Uh.." The guy with the afro just stood there staring, although he seemed really tired.

"Hello Matsuda, Detective, and um….Afro man."

"Akane what do you notice in the footages?" L asked, the rings under his eyes growing darker, Akane's expression turned to concern. Except she turned to the videos again and her eyes slightly widen.

"He had an envelope at the beginning, but at the end its gone, did he left it on the train?" Akane asked. The other's look at her surprised, except for L and Watari.

"Good, I thought you would catch it. Go to sleep now Akane. Thank you for pointing it out." L dismissed her.

"Um….sure. Night everybody. L you go to sleep too." Akane turned to leave, but she turn slightly to the side and gave her brother a glance. _He's up to something, I just know it. Except what? _Akane thought while she walked back to her room with the pillow still against her, _he wouldn't….would he? Knowing him, he probably would. _Akane laid down onto her bed after she closed the door, trying to get as much sleep as possible.

Akane woke up, turning her alarm clock off, and rubbed her eyes. Getting the sleep out of them and stretch. The stuff animals that hang on the mantels around her room stare down at her with their blank soulless eyes.

She stood up and went to the closet taking out another uniform just like the one from yesterday, except the skirt was longer. She went to the bathroom, stripped and turned on the faucet. Ten minutes later she came out and dried herself, changing into the uniform. Going back into her room she got her book bag and began placing the homework from yesterday into the bag neatly. She put on her shoes and started out the door.

Following the smile of cooked toast and bacon into the kitchen to find Watari in a pink apron. His white mustache all groom and normal. Akane looked around and couldn't find her brother.

"He's asleep, Miss Akane." Watari informed her.

"Oh, I see. May I ask what time did they finish up the work?" Akane inquired.

"Around 10 minutes before you woke up…he's still awake in his room" Watari said.

"Oh, can you tell him to go to sleep please Watari. Its not good for his health. Wow I just sounded like a mom." Akane laugh.

"I will Miss Akane."

"Well… Thanks for informing me, Watari. I don't know what to do with him. He needs to sleep more. You need some too Watari." Akane groaned, she picked up a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth.

"No need to concern yourself of my health Miss Akane. Would you like a ride to school?" Watari asked, his kind eyes staring at her, waiting for the answer.

"No I can walk, besides I need the fresh air." Akane smiled at him with her toothy smile.

"As you wish, what time should I suspect you will be home?"

"Hmm around 5 or maybe later. Well I have to go. Thanks Watari again. Oh and tell brother I love him for me." With a wave, she ran out of the hotel with her book bag.

"I will Miss." Watari gave a sigh. Walking over to lock the door. _Such a sweet child, _thought Watari.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane walked down the street, she looked at her watch, 7:03. She starts school in 12 more minutes. The streets were crowded, not as much as yesterday night, but it was still crowded. Akane went towards the same direction to her school like she always does. The all girl school that Watari sent her to wasn't all that big, even though it was very sophisticated, the budget wasn't that great. The best thing about the school was the education. Akane was already in her last year of High school, since she skipped a grade. Walking up the hill, she couldn't help but remember the boy from yesterday.

"Akane wait up!" Akane turned to watch Mei running up to her. She waited until her friend caught up. "Geez you walk fast."

"I'm sorry. Guess I don't know my limits. So how was Karaoke last night?" Akane asked, as they continued to the school.

"Kumiko was horrible, she worse than a pack of whining babies." Mei pouted. "You should have come."

"I couldn't and besides you shouldn't talk like that about Kumiko, she couldn't have been that bad." Akane defended the poor girl.

"Oh but she was." Mei said.

"Uh huh, and what about you…" Mei turned beet red, and Akane couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction.

"Well…I was better than her that's for…." Mei looked straight ahead, Akane gave her friend a quizzical look. She turn to where Mei was staring at.

It was Light Yagami, his hair was neatly comb and his eyes were closed. Mei's mouth was hung open, while Akane just looked at her friend to him. When Light stopped in front of them, he opened his brown eyes. Mei was standing there looking like an idiot.

"Oh uh Hello Light-Sempai…" Mei said in a cute voice. That was so unlike her.

"Hello…Mei right? I believe this is yours." Light took out a pink letter and gave it to her, Mei looked at the letter like it was a poison snake. "I'm sorry, but I cannot return your love."

Mei's brown eyes started tearing and she took off running.

"Mei? Mei!?" Akane shouted after her friend. She was about to run after her friend, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"How are you?" he asked, like nothing happened earlier.

"How am I? How am I?" she turned and he let go of her shoulder, her moss color eyes were bright with hate and anger, directed at him. "That's what you are asking? You just hurt my friend, how dare you even ask how I am? Don't you even care about her?"

"Not really. It was just a meaningless note. All about her undying love. Love isn't real, just imaginative. Sooner or later I will get bored of her. Wouldn't it be better letting her off like this instead of a one sided relationship?" Light explained. Akane stared at him, and as much as she hated to admit he was right.

"You're cruel, Light Yagami, just plain cruel!" She slapped him across the face and left, running after her long gone friend.

Light place a hand on the mark that she left. It was stinging, he smirked.

"Ouch, that vixen really did a number on you Light. Why don't you get her back with the death note?" said Ryuk beside him, the creature was laughing.

Light ignored him and continue his way to the school.

"Light don't ignore me!" said the shinigami, flying after him.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could he?" Mei cried into Akane's shoulder. "I thought he was nice, he was just so handsome and so nice."

"Sweetheart, men are just beasts." Akane said, trying to sooth her friend.

"But…" Mei hiccupped. "At the Police Detective Apartment party, he was so nice to me. I just…I love him Akane." 

Akane looked at her friend like she had grown two heads, but than quickly change the impression. "Mei, its just one love, you will have many of them in the future. Come on, school is going to start soon and I won't be able to see you till after school." 

With a snuffle, Mei walked away from Akane, not before giving her a weak wave. Akane watched her friend walk away, and went towards her own classroom. Mei was 2 years younger than her, she's in the 10th grade. Although she was older than Mei, Akane just liked to hang out with younger students, more things to talk about. It reminded her when she was younger.

Class was the same, with all the teachers talking about Mid terms and the university exam coming up. Akane looked slightly out the window to see the 100 or so year old cherry blossom tree. The flowers weren't going to bloom till next year. It's almost winter, but it was still too cold for anything to blossom. 

The bell rang to go to lunch, except Akane just sat there still gazing out the window, until someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to meet a freakish looking creature. It was the shinigami from that day. Where was he this morning? Akane stood up, ignoring the creature and took her book bag. Leaving the whispers and gossips, some she knew was directed at her. Going up to the top building, onto the balcony she leaned on the railing. 

"What can I do for you?" Akane asked, her eyes currently resting on the shinigami.

"Do you have an apple?" His lips curling up to a smile.

"Do you know who Kira is?" Akane countered, although she reached into her book bag and pulled out a perfectly red apple, except with a slight dent on the side.

"I cannot give you that information, although can I still have the apple?" He looked at the apple greedily. 

"Give me a clue instead…Ryuk" She suggested, finally remembering the creature's name.

"hehe, any clue would give him away." 

"Oh fine, here's your damn apple." She tossed it to Ryuk and he began eating it, all the way to the core. Her gaze wasn't on him anymore but at the sky, the clouds were almost covering the whole blue obis. 

"Are you enjoying yourself? Being like this?" Ryuk asked, his yellow eyes watching her hair move in the wind. 

"I'm content with being who I am." Akane turned her green gaze to him. 

"Really? I would have thought that you would feel left behind, maybe misplaced." Ryuk gave a little laugh, before he shut up by the glare that Akane was giving him. 

"Shut it, I'm human, even if I'm different for my abilities. Go away, I don't want to hear from you." Akane said through gritted teeth. 

"Fine, but you are going to be in for a real surprise. Akane." With that he flew away, leaving Akane to glare at his retreating form. She placed her arms in front of her on the railing, leaning against it as the wind blew through her hair again. 

"Hey Akane!!" 

She turned as she heard her name, looking at the doorway stood Kumiko, her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, while the heavy make up on her face made her even uglier. Her big brown eyes were bright with excitement. Akane gave a wave, and Kumiko skipped over cheerfully. 

"Did you hear about what happened to Kira? He's such a savior, I would love to meet him in real life." Kumiko gave a girlish giggle.

"Kira? A savior? Even if he is killing off criminals it doesn't give him a right." Akane said, her eyes staring straight at Kumiko, who just ignore the comment.

"He's just like God, punishing the bad and rewarding the good." Kumiko said, her voice getting all dreamy just like her look.

"God, huh." Akane whispered under her breath, she heard the school bell rang for the next class and began walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kumiko asked, following Akane close behind.

"The bell just rang, we should be getting back to class." Akane gave her a small smile.

"You are such a goody, goody." But Kumiko still follow none the less.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kira is a bad person." Akane heard as a group of camera men asked one of her classmates. School had already ended, and the spokespeople won't leave the rest of the world alone, asking for more about Kira.

"Why is that Miss?" The man with the microphone asked.

"Because, killing off people like that is just inhuman. Who does he think he is? God?" The girl walked away with a huff, and ran after her friends.

"I think Kira is amazing." Akane recognized the voice as Kumiko.

"Really Miss why?"

And they started a conversation, Kumiko praising the so called 'God', while Mei and Akane started out of the gates. Mei's face was currently still red and puffy, Akane watch her friend, getting concerned.

"Mei, don't be like this." Akane gave her a worry look.

"I can't help it. Akane I'm such a wreck, maybe if we went somewhere tonight I might be able to clear up my mind."

"Uh, sure." Akane said, hesitantly.

"You don't have to. I just might need some alone time." A beep was heard behind Mei, and she turned towards the sound. Leaving Akane to stand there with a worry expression.

"Mei…"

"Miss!" The annoying voice of the man from earlier came over to her with the microphone, the camera man running after him.

"Um, can I help you?" Akane asked, her expression a pleasant, polish girl.

"Yes, tell us what you think about this Kira?" the microphone was directed at her. She stared at it for a while and then replied.

"My opinions on Kira are absolute, what he is doing is wrong. Now what other people say and think is their opinion, mine can either be the same or different. Kira is not god but a human being, if he wishes to pretend to be god than go ahead, sooner or later he will be caught. If this upsets you, Kira, then try and kill me. I won't back down and neither will the people who want to put you in REAL justice.

If your opinions on what Kira is doing is right, than you must think that although criminals did wrong things, killing, smuggling, robbing. Kira is killing people isn't that a crime? IF not than what is a crime? Think about that. And Kira, the Police Department and L will bring you down. To reality, instead of make believe land."

The camera man and spokesperson stood there stunned at her reaction and speech. Akane just turned and walked away, leaving the two and the rest of Japan behind. She thought for a while as she walked down to the bakery. _Kira needs a name and a face to kill. Yet how is he able to kill them, god stupid shinigamis not telling me anything! _Akane thought, _maybe…something unnatural, he must be using the same method as the shinigami, but what is that style? God that leads to another question._

As Akane walked into the bakery and asked the woman to get the same ones from yesterday, she saw something from the corner of her eyes, she turned. The shadow disappeared, puzzled she went to the glass mirror and looked around. People were walking, either to work, or meet with some people, Akane did not care. What she cared about the most was who the hell was stalking her.

"Here you go Akane, off you go girlie."

"Thank you." Akane smiled at the kind lady and walked out of the shop, bumping into an unknown chest. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her sleeve and looked up.

Light stared down at the little red head in front of him, in her hands held the packaged pastry. He remembered earlier in the day when she left a red mark on him, all pissed and angry. Now the little bobcat calmed down, only to look a bit distracted.

"Sorry…I didn't mean…" Akane stopped herself, staring into the handsome face of Light Yagami.

"Didn't mean what???" He asked, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Nothing, excuse me please." Akane tried to get away from him, except she was intercepted.

"I need an apology." Light said, his eyes bored, yet not.

"An apology? For what?" Akane asked, pouting and glaring at the person in front of her. From the side of him, she saw Ryuk, snickering. Her eyes grew even more narrower.

"The slap. It was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? You just broke my good friend's heart!" Akane growled out.

"I did, but it did not deserve a slap."

"Whatever, get out of my way." Akane went to the left, but she was yet again stopped.

"My apology." Light said in a flat tone.

"Fine! I'm sorry, happy? Now excuse me!" Akane pushed him out of the way, he budge a bit, not that much, but enough to let her get through. 'Accidentally' Light gently touched the red strands that went flying past him, they were soft and silky like a rose petal. Akane didn't feel anything, and just kept walking away, completely ignoring the guy behind her.

"Hehe, run little rabbit, you can't get away." Ryuk laughed, his comment flaming Akane's anger even more. As she turned the corner, she came face to face with Watari.

"Miss Akane, I hope you had a pleasant day." He said, his posture that of a butler.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I have a good day?" Akane asked, the limo behind him was black with tinted windows and Akane knew that behind one of those windows was her brother. With his thumb between his lips, the posture when he's thinking.

"Ready to go?" Watari asked, and before Akane could answer, he went around the limo and opened the driver's side. Akane didn't even give another thought, but went into the limo, and settle herself next to her brother. The drive to the hotel was quiet.

"So you met him?" Her brother finally asked.

"Who?" Akane tilted her head to the side, in confusion.

"Light Yagami."

"Oh him? Yes, just a couple of days ago…." she waited, then asked. "You are watching him aren't you? His family as well. The Yagami family. Setting surveillance cameras into their home, isn't that going too far?"

L was surprise, but didn't let it show on his face. "Yes, and no. Watari set up the cameras, and its not going that far to catch this killer."

"But you think that he is in one of them households?" Akane watch as her brother just stare at her with blank eyes. She wasn't creep out by his gaze, she was used to his ways. He was different and so was she.

"Yes."

"What is the possibility?"

"10% or less." he answered, dully.

"I see…that's a high percent, well in my perceptive. What did Detective Yagami say?"

"He is allowing this." L was place his finger back to his lips, biting the nails. Akane gave a sigh, and looked out the window. She saw the buildings pass and left. Giving another sigh, Akane closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
